


Alchemical Pancakes

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Here be pancakes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Because my friend forced me to I wrote this thing...it's silly





	Alchemical Pancakes

It just so happens that Alchemy and Cooking go hand in hand. Sometimes they skip down the road and sing tunes together as well. Ed knew how to cook; at least, he figured he should, since he knew Alchemy. Right now, he was craving something, and he’d make someone else fix it for him, only, no one else was around, so it came down to himself, the ingredients, and the daunting stovetop.

He eyed the stovetop, and carefully chose a flat skillet, placing it carefully on a burner. He turned around, brushed the hair out of his eyes and stared at the ingredients all laid out on the opposite counter. This was the part he should be good at without even trying. With a feeling of not being able to lose, Ed began.

Precisely twenty minutes later, there was an egg on the ceiling. The tragedy should have stopped there, but it didn’t. There was milk spread across the counter in a pool that dripped off the edge. Flour coated part of the oven and had managed to dust the kitchen table and chairs. For some reason there was a bag of sugar on the front lawn, but it was unclear how it’d gotten there – other than through the side window that is.

Ed stood in the middle of it all, okay, so he was actually off to one side. He was covered from head to toe in a coating of batter. It dripped from his bangs, it dribbled down his metal arm, and it slid into his boot. Slowly, and unnoticed, it crawled up the back of his leg. But since batter can’t technically crawl, it oozed. Ed wiped the batter from his cheek and licked it judgingly. It wasn’t half bad.

There was only one way to clean up the kitchen; Ed could do it the long, boring way. Or he could do it the easy way. Not being an idiot, Ed chose the easy way. Easing to his knees in roughly the center of the kitchen he drew carefully with the batter coating his body. A squiggle here, a dab there, a long circling fragment up there, and done!

With a cocky grin Ed slammed his hand down on the edge of the batter-drawn circle. It flashed, and just as Ed realized he smudged the design with a knee somewhere near the top, it was too late.

The batter began to rise, and not in a good pancake way. It lifted two soggy arms and looped one roughly around Ed’s waist, pulling the surprised Fullmetal Alchemist closer. For some reason, in the middle of it’s still forming head, two blueberries popped up right where eyes should’ve been. Ed really didn’t recall using blueberries, but figured he’d already gone into the realm of the weird and slightly off when the batter came to life.

Ed opened his mouth to yell and got a solid whack with a gooey arm. He froze, and then slowly, slurped. The batter still wasn’t half bad.

 

uh, The End?


End file.
